Rough Love
by Fairytailanna
Summary: After an accidental kiss caused by Titania herself, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have fallen in love. As they discover what it means to love each other, issues of the past begin to come up on both sides. Will their love last? Or will one of them be driven away by madness? A Fairy Tail fanfiction about boys love between two polar opposites.
1. An Accidental Kiss

Hello and welcome to another one of my stories. As most of you may know this story used to be called "My Best Friend is Gay?! When did that happen?'. I have changed the name as I am redoing the plot and writing in order to make the story more interesting and less rushed through.  
I do not own Fairy Tail because the amazing [and jerkwad] Mashima-senpai does. {Please forgive me sensei!}  
Please vote and comment, and I will be (trying) to update at least once a week.  
I also have come up with a name for all my followers: pandas! So, now pandas, leave a comment on my profile if you love my stories. Ciao!

✨ 🔥 ❄️ 🗡

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, as the sun was shining and it was 60 degrees farientheit- which for a summer day was the perfect weather. Erza and Lucy had just walked into the guild talking among themselves when they were greeted by a flying chair, in which Erza was unable to dodge. The stool hit her squat-on in the face, squashing her nose into her beautiful pale ficade. The chair fell to the ground leaving a angry red mark on the re-quip wizards complexion. Angered the twenty some odd year olds veins popped from her head as her red eyebrows scrunched together in underlying "rage face".

"WHO THREW THAT CHAIR!" Erza thundered in a powerful voice, making the guild go silent. Their fingers pointed to none other than Natsu Dragneel (aka break-shit-salamander) who was frozen in the corner with his fist held mid swing at Elfman. She stomped up to him and grabbed the poor fool by the scarf and drag him to his demise.

Now today was a particularly good day for poor Natsu, that is, until Erza had come in. Lisanna sighed heavily as she shook her head, feeling horrible for the rambunctious dragon slayer. Most of the guild was cringing from the sound of Natsu's pained cries for mercy to the redheaded beauty.

He would surely be missed.

Gray stood by the bar were Natsu, Elfman and himself had been fighting. His black hair messily drooping in his eyes and slicked back with sweat. He looked in the direction of were Natsu and Erza disappeared and silently thanked whatever god it's Natsu who is receiving the punishment and not him, although he had been the one to have thrown the chair. He didn't want to face Erza's wrath yet again because of the fiery idiot. That woman is as scary as, possibly more so than, Tartaro's demons. Ablate he is a demon of Zeref himself of choice.

"That poor bastard" he mumbles as his blue eyes look away from the door and to his (surprisingly) still on jeans.

Natsu came hurtling into the guild at the speed of light that made guild members duck to not get hit. Erza stepped into the guild hall, a smile of triumph on her smug face. Her heart-cruz armor had a smudge of crimson on it making the others shiver at Natsu's utter misfortune.

However, things were just getting interesting.

Natsu flew straight for the bar swiftly as he tried to make an on foot landing. Gray's colbalt eyes widening as he turns forward staring on the incoming boy. Frozen with shock he tries to run from the salmon haired demon child heading straight for him.

Smack!

He toppled over on Gray as his sandal's skidded across the floor. Natsu's lean, athletic body caging in Gray's own broadly toned form on the hard floor. Their lips met as their noses bumped against each other, Natsu's calloused pink lips against Gray's pale ones. The world seemed to stop as the dragon slayers temperature increased making their bodied stick together from a thick sheen of sweat. Utter shock filled the guild as complete silence overtook the hall. Whispers formed between people as Natsu stared into those cold blue orbs.

"Natsu, are you alright?!"

The voice of his female best friend registering in his mind as his mind began to fill with thoughts. He blinked several times before reality hit him.

'Holy shit! I'm kissing Gray. My fucking rival... His lips are so soft and cold, and he tastes like ice cream. I want to kiss him more... wait! Am I liking this?!'

Natsu scrambled off Gray as his face and neck turned a deep ruby in color. Not able to handle his thoughts he runs for the guild hall entrance. He dodged and slipped past his friends but before he could leave Erza gave him a look of concern and interest.

'Shit! Shit shit shit! I need an excuse!'

" I forgot I have to go buy food!" He shouted as he bolted out the front door, his right hand covering his flushed cheeks. He headed towards the forest in search of his home, tripping on branches and loose roots. As he arrived he shut himself inside and untied Igneel's scarf from his waist.

"Fuck, Dad..." he chokes out draping himself on the couch "Igneel..."

Gray wipes his lips as he pretended to be disgusted with kissing his rival. Internally he was battling weather it was a kiss or not, or if it was even good. His heart (that cold icy lump) screamed it was amazing, as did his contentious brain. He lay on the floor as he struggled to get up. Lucy was offering her hand to him and he took it with his mind solely on the rambunctious man.

'Wait did I like kissing that flame brained idiot?! '

He shook his head trying to get a more clear image of what was happening in his head. It seemed impossible for him to like the fire user as they where complete opposites and rivals. He couldn't like the flame brain, or could he?He looked around the guild for a moment as he processed the information in his head.

'Flame Brian tasted like campfire smore's and sriracha sauce. His lips where rough and callous, but so warm at the same time. I wonder...'

Gray kept thinking to himself as the guild continued to whisper among itself. Lucy stared at the silent male as Juvia cried and raved in the background over her precious Gray-sama being violated by his long time rival.

"I can't believe they kissed for over two minutes" someone whispered as the silence and distant look on Gray's face continued.

"Gray seems out of it" another whispered to Levy McGarden, who was blushing in Gajeel's arms for [another] interesting moment.

"I think they got a thing for each other. Bid me on 200 jewel" Cana called out to Mira waving her over to serve her another sake.

"I think that they would be so cute together!" Mira squealed to Lisanna and Laki as her eyes turned to hearts. Erza was already on the floor with a major nosebleed from the boys love she had witnessed. Gray glared at Mira with icy eyes as he muttered "Not happening". However the ice devil could feel his insides turning with desire and unknown feelings. He actually liked kissing Natsu. He wondered if those fiery lips could do more than just rub against his own...

'Were'd Natsu go?" Lucy asks with a curious arched eyebrow, looking outside the window to her right. Natsu had bolted in the direction of the forest area outside Magnolia. He could have gone home, or he might have gone to his fishing hole/training spot. She wondered if he was disgusted by what happened or if he was jumping with joy, although she felt like it was the latter.

"I don't know. He's probably really upset" Happy mumbled eating his fresh cod. His wings spread out he opened them ready to fly to his father figure and best friend.

"I'll go find him" Lucy decided as she signaled for Happy to follow. The fish loving exceed flew after her, still chewing on his "tasty" fish.

🔥 ❄️ 🔥 ❄️

Natsu sat on a large marble rock, his eyes covered by his threaded fingers. He wasn't sure what to think or even what to possibly say. To some extent he thought he would be revolted by kissing Gray, in which, he was slightly disgusted. The larger part of the Dragon slayer felt warm and fuzzy inside like a giggling schoolgirl. He didn't feel sick about kissing the ice mage but rather excited. That kiss... it lasted a few seconds, but it felt so good! So right!

"Dammit!" He cursed in frustration as his curled fist hitting the large rock below him. It shattered in pieces as he fell to the ground landing on his ass. His fire scorched the ground beneath him making plants and grass shrivel from the heat.

"Fuck"

He stood up and brushed himself off as he heard voices coming from a few minutes away. He smelled his two best friends, Happy and Lucy. He didn't want them to see him like this; all messed up and confused or even frustrated at his own feelings of desire stirring in his lower regions at the thought of the dark haired male.

"Is it okay to be gay?" he asks himself quietly looking at a scorched tree in front of him.

'Am I gay?'

He couldn't even see himself that way. I mean, girls where "appealing" to him and most men, but often he didn't feel aroused by women. He's seen plenty of naked chick's but never had he once though of fucking them, well, save for Lucy. He didn't feel that attraction to males either. Was he asexual? He couldn't be, because he really really liked kissing Gray and wanted to do more with the ice mage.

Maybe it wasn't really the sexual attraction for him but more about the bond. He pictured himself with either a male or female, seeming to like the man more.

'Yeah, that could work. I could date a guy romantically and be with him sexually.'

Suddenly, Lucy and Happy burst through the trees.

"Natsu we've been looking everywhere for you!" Happy cried flying into the sakura haired male's chest. Natsu patted his head as the blue cat sobbed into his black vest.

"Lushi tried to hit me!" Happy snuffled as he gained the attention of both partners, finding pleasure at watching the blonde seethe.

"I did not cat!" she hissed back trying to grab the blue and cream exceed.

Natsu laughed as they continued to bicker- his friends actions slowly melting away his thoughts.

"Sorry you couldn't find me. I was just cooling off" he said smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Lucy shook her head with a light laugh and started walking back through the trees.

"I'm going home"

Natsu and Happy watched her leave before they turned to go up the path to their humble home. As they approached their house Natsu opened the door and strut over to the mattress he [Lucy forced him to buy] bought and lay down staring at the ceiling. His hooded eyelids covering his glazed eyes.

'Gray staring at him with a knowing smirk. He leans down and kisses Natsu's own lips as his eyelids close.'

Natsu blushed from underneath his bangs as he comes to realization within himself.

'I'm in love with Gray.'

His mind eases and he huffs in embarrassment as the fantasy starts to roll longer in his mind.

🔥 ❄️ 🔥 ❄️

6/21/17

So this is the updated and redone version of this chapter. If you like this style and the beginning idea comment a heart. Thanks for reading!

Update August 18, 2017:  
Hello my lovely readers. This is Fairytailanna, and I have re-updated this story. I am once again changing the plot as I realized it was leaning close towards a fan fiction I love by one of my favorite fanfiction author's, Rhov. The story was slightly close to a fanfiction I relate to very much called Fight Me, Bite Me by that author. I respect her to much to steal her wonderful work. So, instead I'm going to lead this towards a very different subject I think will border a much better topic, although I'm still doing it based off of certain types of BDSM sexual play. I hope you keep reading my updates and retyping of this story as I continue on this story.  
Thank you for reading this far!


	2. Thought of Him

Hello my panda's, and we are back for another chapter! This one has been taking forever and it's been hard trying to finish it. This chapter takes place from both perspectives however it stays in third person. I hope you enjoy this particular chapter!

🔥 ❄️ 🔥 ❄️

The guild was quiet for once in the Fairy Tail guild hall. The weather was in the ninties since it was the beginning of August, meaning the guild should be filled with its members flocking into the building for the air conditioner and outside for the pool. It made sense that it would be quieter due to most of the men not being there to fight out their testosterone fueled arguements; It didn't make sense as Natsu and Gray were both in the same room and not even speaking. They stayed on their own side of the guild hall: Gray and Juvia sitting in the corner as the woman swooned over him, Natsu on the other side unusually quiet sitting at a corner booth with Happy, Lucy, and Erza. His normally childish face was stout with melancholy- his usual sure grin in an unpleasant frown. His arms were crossed across his broad chest and for some reason his unruly hair was more flat than spiky. Glancing across the room Gray eyed the fire mage. His azure eyes stared off at him as his face held its normal careful neutrality. The only thing giving away his interested concern was the furrow in his brow. He turned to Juvia as she blathered on about their future. It was entirely creepy to him as he had no attraction to the girl, but didn't stop her blabbering nontheless. Concentrating on the dragon slayer he nodded to something the blue haired water mage said.  
"You agree?! Oh Gray~Sama!" She cooed holding tighter onto his muscular arm. He looked at her with a questioning glace and then shimmed his arm away.  
"What did you get in your head this time?" He questioned already knowing it was something insane. She cocked her head and replied "what do you mean Gray dear? You argeed with me that we should get married soon"  
Cringing he scratched his head in an attempt to keep his usual cool demeanor. "Ah, I wasnt thinking about that. Listen Juvia I really am not interested in you. I'm telling you to get with Lyon" he seethed in slight annoyance. His eyes drifted back to the table the dragon slayer was at but noticed he wasn't there, instead the boy was heading towards the outside gardens with the Scarlet haired warrior and blonde celestial mage in tow. His visage held a nervous look except for the crease in his frons giving off a look of shame. Gray watched them as they left out the back door towards the swimming area and the in construction area were they where going to put a new gymnasium for the wizards to train with their comrades. Sighing he turned back to Juvia, who had been joined by the lovely Cana Alberona drinking yet another barrel of jinn. Her face held a conceited look that only made his irritation grow.  
"So Gray, you were staring an awfully long time at Natsu. You got a crush or what?" She inspected with a smug looking grin on her tan face. Her brown eyes winked with mischievous intent making the ice make mage wary. Juvia growled at Cana stating her Gray~sama could not love that barbarian as he was in love with her love rival Lucy. Gray rolled his eyes and glared at Cana from across the table.  
"Che, like I'd ever have a crush on that moron. His ego would probably implode his body before that ever would happen" he divulged coolly. His deep cerulean orbs flicked with a regret for saying that. It was true about Natsu's head exploding before he could even get the chance to date the dude, but the falsity was with his own feelings. Of course he had a crush on the moronic dumbass. He was kind, funny, good looking and most of all loyal. He had been thinking about him and what he would possibly like for a relationship with the boy since yesterday's kiss!  
'Why can't I get that flame brain out of my head?!'  
Cana saw through his lie unfortunately and grinned hardily at him. "Are you trying to convince me or you? Cause obviously it sound more like you saying that just to get me off your back" she tittered taking a swig of her brew. Gray scoffed and got up, tsking as he walked away from the table. The fortune teller had always known his ass since they were kids.  
'Of course she knows, she's a prying meddler like Mira!'  
Shoving past the guild doors he came outside and leaned against the door frame in idle chargin. His ebony mane framed his glum mug as he brooded to himself.  
Stupid girls meddling on my life. Che, Natsu is a flametard. He could marry Lucy for all I care'  
He knew he was lying to himself. Natsu was in every corner of his mind now- his wild pink hair and his child like green eyes, that million dollar smile. It was beginning to drive him mad. Questionable feelings bubbled up inside his chest as he knew he shouldn't feel this for his childhood rival, a man who was like his brother. The thought didn't repulse him, but he instead felt an empowering need to have a quick fuck. Frustrated he took off and headed over to Marsapan dè Melodie club and bar. It was fairly new in Magnolia, had recently opened in January of that year. He had only been twice - once with Erza - and once with Loke. It was a nice place, having many activities for adults. He had picked up a few chicks from this particular place. A quick romp wouldn't seem so bad in one of the back rooms. There was no strippers but they were there for the for the purpose of sex. Feeling a little guilty he entered the place and called a few shots for himself as a young brunette came up to him.  
"Hey sexy, how're you?" She purred as she sat next to him. Knowing the easiness of the whole situation he smoothly talked to the girl for a good ten minutes, even ordering her a martini before taking her to a back room. In heavy makeout she strips as he takes off only his boxer when did his clothes come off? As they where the only thing left in him. Grabbing lube he spread it on his long dick and around her vagina before shoving in wholely. Ignoring the pain from it he fucked her quickly, his mind drifting to thought of the dragon slayer back to the girl. When he climaxed he pulled out of her and jerked himself grunted a disgruntled version of Natsu's name. Sitting in the bed the girl kissed him one last time and got dressed before leaving him with half the jewel for the room. Staring at the wall he blinked as sweat dropped down his lean neck. What would it be like to do that with Natsu?  
'Probably better than that.' he hoped in his own theorization. Feeling satisfied but rotten he put his boxers on and payed the bill before leaving. Walking home he saw Lucy showing Natsu something in a shop. He could tell the dragon slayer was excited by what he saw because he gave a jump and a loud shout anybody could hear.  
"That's perfect Lucy!" His voice carried over to the ice devil. He continued to walk by as they go inside the shop. Heading for his apartment, he walks down Pine St for a shortcut. As he reaches his place he reaches inside his boxers for the key, praying the damn things where still on. Thankfully they were, and he was able to grab the key and unlock the door. Moseying inside he exhaustedly retired to his couch.  
'What a shit fist day's'

❄️ 🔥 ❄️ 🔥

Natsu glumly looked down at the table, his emerald eyes plumpt with ire. Lucy and Erza talked about boys as they chattered on, Happy eating a salmon next to him. He could feel Gray's curious stare as he kept his mouth shut, gaining attention from more than just the ice demon. He didn't care though, people can think what they like. His head was all jumbled inside anyway. Gritting his teeth he felt a longing in his chest and gripped his arm tighter. His sense realled as he thought about the icy lump on the other side of the room. Feeling erring he forced himself to listen in on Lucy and Erza's conversation.  
"It's really weird. I mean Gray has been staring at Natsu since he stepped foot in. They aren't even fighting. Do you think they're disgusted with each other?" Lucy inquired, concerned for their teammates relationship. Natsu huffed under his breath as he buried his face into his scarf. Disgusted was the least from what he was feeling. In love?  
'Che, he's all I've been thinking about since yesterday'  
Erza seemed to see his internal scoff at the blonde and grinned in knowing intent. She leaned over and whispered something in Lucy's ear that he could not catch. Lucy yelped in shock at Erza's words making the pinkett regret listening in the first place. Erza's eyes seemed to glint in sinful ambition as she opened her mouth to speak.  
"Natsu! Tell us your feelings for Gray!" She dictated to the fire mage with a large smirk ripped across her face. Lucy's hand slapped against her forehead as she shook her head. A bead of sweat rolled down the dragon slayers features as the redhead towered over him.  
"I ain't telling you that!" He retorted, regretting his words the minute they came out of his mouth. The aura around Titania darkened instantly making Natsu sweat bullets. He slumped down slightly in his seat as the monstrous woman re-quipped a sword into hand.  
"You dare defy me?!" She raised as thunder practically roared around her with fire as her eyes flashed with rage. Lucy got up, her hands up in surrender as she backed away from the stand. Happy had already left a while ago, floating over to Carla in offerance of a cod.  
"Ah! I'll tell you scary demon! Please spare me my life!" Natsu groveled as his tan visage turned pale in complexion. Erza's sword disappeared but the intense pique still was surrounding her aura. Nodding at him she let him leave the table and he headed out to the back of the guild to the doors leading outside. Erza motioned for Lucy to follow them out, her back turning to face the rest of the guild. Happy tailed both girls outside. Natsu leaned against the outside wall, his back against the cold stone. The rest of the group gathered around him as he toyed with his precious muffler. His Jade colored orbs fluttered from his scarf to his friends as a small blush surfaced on his tan cheeks. His long, lithe fingers played with the scalely scarf as they looked questioningly at him. His odd behavior seemed to make the girls more suspicious. Happy on the other hand didn't seem to care, flying around them in circles.  
"So? Are you gonna tell us? Or keep us waiting until the sun sets?" Lucy asked as she pointed in back of her. The scorching sun was moving slowly in the sky downwards seeming to almost sink into the oceanic horizon. Knowing he was not going to get out of it so easily he sighed heavily and looked awkwardly at his teammates.  
"I like Gray" he muttered under his breath as his index fingers touched repeatedly in avoidance. Lucy's brow raised in question as Erza's expression changed to a triumpthed smile as tears streamed down her cheek bones. Whatever perverted thoughts were going through her head Natsu wanted nothing to do with. He didn't want to hear what she would say.  
'She's thinking about how Gray could touch your cock and make you cum' his inner self whispered, making his mug go tomato red. Feeling slightly enraged by that thought he growled at the s-class wizard as his brow furrowed in anger.  
"Erza! It's not what you think!" He bellows as Happy snickered a "He likes Gray~!" In a drawled out tune. Natsu's eye twitched in irritation at the cat finally realizing why Lucy would get upset by it. The celestial wizard was giggling in her hand at him, her cocoa orbs laughing with her. His cheeks turned ruby while his entire physique rushed with humiliation.  
"Gah! And you can me a pervert, perverts!" He gnashed as his form sank down lower to floor. Lucy immediately stopped laughing as her brown eyes glinted with anger.  
"Who are you calling a pervert, you demon!" The blonde roared as she sent him a kick to the stomach. He gasped as her boot hit his lower torso making him surge forward and fall to the floor in pain.  
"Ahhh- blonde witch!" He whimpered before his eyelids closed shut; everything turned pitch black.

🔥 ❄️ 🗡 ✨ 🐱

So I am leaving the chapter at that. Next chapter will have more of an explanation for what Natsu and Lucy had found at a shop, and maybe some more interaction from both Natsu and Gray.

Until next time my darling Panda's.

Next chapter: I Kinda Like You?


End file.
